


Find a Penny

by sephydark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the store causes America to remember an old rhyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the rough draft for this during a bout of insomnia last summer, and promptly forgot about it. But recently I dug it up, and here it is.

  
England had agreed to let America take him to buy a new laptop. His old one was getting too slow to be of any use and, as much as it pained England to admit, America _did_ know more about technology than he did.

Once they got to the computer store England had to constantly remind America that they were there to look for a laptop, not whatever gadgets or games America had just come across. Even once they had gotten to the laptops England had a difficult time convincing America that he did not need the absolute best money could buy. After what England felt was far longer than a shopping trip had any right to take, though, they finally settled on something relatively small, which America claimed was supposed to be easy to use. Unfortunately, the store did not have any more in stock, so they had the store order one which could be picked up later.

As America and England were walking back to the car they arrived in America suddenly dove down to pick something shiny up off the pavement.

"What is that?" asked England.

"It's a penny," America replied, snorting at England's obvious question.

"I can see that." England rolled his eyes. "What did you pick it up for?"  
"There's a children's rhyme that goes 'Find a penny, pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck.'"

England looked thoughtful. "It's pin," he said suddenly.

"What is?" America was confused.

"The rhyme," clarified England. "I know it, but it goes 'see a pin and pick it up...'"

"No, I'm pretty sure it says penny. Anyways, there's more: 'Give the penny to a friend, then your luck will never end.' Here, stick out your hand."

"What?" England seemed surprised at the request.

"Weren't you listening?" America sounded slightly annoyed. "I want to give you the penny."

As England stuck his hand out he smirked, asking, "So, you consider me a friend?"

"For unlimited luck, I'd consider anyone a friend." With this, America dropped the penny into England's outstretched hand.

England closed his fingers around it. "I'm sure I'm honored," he said dryly.

"I knew you would be," America said, cheerfully oblivious to England's tone of voice. England rolled his eyes as America grinned, but once the other man had turned his back England pocketed the penny with an affectionate smile, almost too small to be noticed.


End file.
